1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus and, more specifically, to a minidisk loading mechanism for a multiple disk reproducing apparatus capable of storing a plurality of minidisks, i.e., the so-called MDs, for continuous reproducing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disk reproducing apparatus, similarly to a disk recording apparatus, is provided with a multidisk loading mechanism capable of storing a plurality disks, of automatically taking out the disks in a predetermined order, of loading the disk into a reproducing unit, and of returning the disk from the reproducing unit to its storage position after the information recorded on the disk has been reproduced.
Since a multidisk loading mechanism designed specially for a minidisk reproducing apparatus has not generally been known, a CD apparatus, which is similar to a minidisk reproducing apparatus, will be described.
FIG. 38 shows a disk loading mechanism analogous with a known multidisk loading mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (Kokai) No. 4-20674. Shown in FIG. 38 are a frame 1, a pivotal shaft 2, a CD reproducing apparatus 3, a plurality of CD holders 4, a pivotal pin 5, a recess 6 formed in each CD holder 4.
The operation of the multidisk loading mechanism shown in FIG. 38 will be described with reference to FIGS. 39 and 40. Each CD holder 4 having the shape of a case holds a CD (compact disk) 7 therein. The plurality of CD holders 4 are supported for turning relative to the frame 1 on the pivotal pin 5. The frame 1 is able to turn on the pivotal shaft 2. The frame 1 is turned on the pivotal shaft 2 in the direction of the arrow (FIG. 39) to take out the frame 1 holding the CD holders 4 from the CD reproducing apparatus 3. In this state, the CDs 7 can be taken out from and put into the CD holders 4.
When playing the CDs 7, the frame 1 is turned to a loading position 26 (FIG. 40) outside the CD reproducing apparatus 3 as shown in FIG. 39, the CDs 7 are inserted in the CD holders 4, respectively, and then the frame 1 is turned to a standby position 27 (FIG. 40) inside the CD reproducing apparatus 3 as shown in FIG. 38. Then, a piece of music is specified by operating a selector key, not shown, to make a control circuit, not shown, select the specified piece of music. Then, the CD holder 4 holding the CD 7 storing the specified piece of music is turned on the pivotal pin 5 to a reproducing position 28 (FIG. 40). During the operation of the CD reproducing apparatus 3, all the CDs 7 are held at the standby position 27 inside the CD reproducing apparatus 3 and covered with the frame 1 to protect the CDs 7 from dust. In this state, however, the CDs 7 are hidden from view.
Referring to FIG. 40, a signal converting head (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9csensorxe2x80x9d) for reading information from and writing information on the CDs 7 moves along an alternate long and short dash line. When the CD reproducing apparatus 3 is installed with a plane in which the CD holder 4 is moved in a vertical position, the sensor moves vertically. When the CD reproducing apparatus 3 is installed with the plane in which the CD holder 4 is moved in a horizontal position, the sensor moves horizontally. However, since the sensor is comparatively heavy, facility in moving the sensor affecting reproducing performance is greatly dependent on the position in which the CD reproducing apparatus 3 is installed. A minidisk reproducing apparatus is similar in construction as the CD reproducing apparatus 3, except that the minidisk reproducing apparatus is constructed so as to use minidisks contained in cartridges.
The construction of a minidisk cartridge will be described to facilitate understanding the present invention. FIG. 41 is a perspective view of the front side of a minidisk cartridge disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 4-278269, and FIG. 42 is a perspective view of the back side of the same minidisk cartridge. Referring to FIGS. 41 and 42, a minidisk cartridge (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9ccartridgexe2x80x9d) 25 has a flat case 13 containing a disk 16, a shutter 14 put on the case 13 for sliding movement in the direction of the arrow (FIG. 41) to open an opening through which access to the disk 16 can be gained, and a key 15 provided on the case 13 to lock the shutter 14 at the closed position. When one end of the key 15 disposed within a groove 17 formed in a side wall of the case 13 is depressed, the key 15 releases the shutter 14 to enable the shutter 14 to be moved in the direction of the arrow.
An opening 18 is formed in the central area of the back wall of the case 13 and a center plate 19 fastened to the disk 16 is exposed in the opening 18. A plurality of holes 20 and recesses 22 for positioning the case 13 and transferring the cartridge 25 are formed in the back wall of the case 13. A mark 21 indicating the direction of insertion of the cartridge 25 is formed near one side of the case 13 on the back surface of the case 13. Corners at the opposite ends of the side near the mark 21 are rounded. The cartridge 25 is inserted in a reproducing apparatus, not shown, in the direction indicated by the mark 21.
Referring to FIG. 43 showing the back end surface 24 of the case 13 of the cartridge 25, a label having the description of the contents, such as titles of pieces of music, name of data, title or the like, of the disk 16 contained in the case 13 is attached to the outer surface of the back end surface 24 of the case 13. Since other side walls are used for functional purposes, the label 13 is not allowed to be attached to the side walls other than the back end surface 24.
Referring to FIGS. 44, 45 and 46 showing a disk loading unit included in a CD reproducing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model 62-63853, there are shown a disk 7, a magnetic turntable 62 on which the disk 7 is supported and held in place magnetically, a floating deck 60 supporting the turntable 62 for rotation, a base plate 59, damping supports 64 supporting the floating deck 60 in a floating state on the base plate 59, locking pins 65 projecting from the opposite sides of the front and back ends of the floating deck 60, and locking plates 67 that engage the locking pins 65 to fix the floating deck 60 relative to the base plate 59 when mounting the disk 7 on the magnetic turntable 62. A disk mounting mechanism, not shown, for mounting the disk 7 on the magnetic turntable 62 is disposed over the floating deck 60 lowers the disk 7 from a position at a height A toward the magnetic turntable 62 so that the disk mounting mechanism and the magnetic turntable 62 supported on the base plate 59 will not interfere with each other when the disk mounting mechanism locates the disk 7 above the magnetic turntable 62.
Since the position of an optical pickup head, not shown, must precisely be controlled when reading information from the disk 7 with the optical pickup head, the floating deck 60 holding the optical pickup head and a disk driving motor, not shown, is supported in a floating state on the base plate 59 by the damping supports 64 to avoid the adverse influence of disturbing external vibrations on the reading operation of the optical pickup head. Therefore, when mounting the disk 7 on the magnetic turntable 62, the locking plates 67 are brought into engagement with the locking pins 65 to lock the floating deck 60 holding the magnetic turntable 62 in place because the disk 7 cannot correctly be mounted on the magnetic turntable 62 if the turntable is unstable, and then the disk 7 is lowered toward and mounted on the magnetic turntable 62. The disk mounting mechanism lowers the disk 7 from a position at the height A higher than a height B at which the disk 7 is seated on the magnetic turntable 62 by a height difference C necessary for preventing the interference between the disk 7 and the magnetic turntable 62.
The disk loading mechanism thus constructed of the conventional multidisk reproducing apparatus has the following problems.
1) It is impossible to find visually which CD holders are empty and which CD holders are loaded with CDs while the multidisk reproducing apparatus is in operation.
2) The contents of the CDs stored in the CD holders at the standby position cannot be read.
3) The CDs stored in the CD holders cannot be taken out or changed while the multidisk reproducing apparatus is in operation.
4) The frame 1 must have a strong construction because the frame 1 moves all the CDs together and hence the disk loading mechanism is comparatively heavy.
5) Since the CD holders are supported by the pivotal pin 5 on the frame 1 in a cantilever fashion, the pivotal pin 5 must be comparatively long to support the CD holders so that the CD holders will not decline and, consequently, the thickness of the stack of the CD holders is large as compared with the thickness of the plurality of CDs.
6) Since the sensor for reading information from the CD of the multidisk reproducing apparatus moves straight relative to the front side of the multidisk reproducing apparatus, the direction of the gravitational acceleration acting on the sensor changes when the position of the multidisk reproducing apparatus is changed and hence the multidisk reproducing apparatus must be installed in a specified position.
7) Since the locking plates 67 engage the locking pins 65 with the floating deck 60 supported at its original position by the damping supports 64, the disk must be inserted into the disk loading mechanism at a position above the magnetic turntable 62 and lowered toward the magnetic turntable 62, which inevitably increases the size of the CD reproducing apparatus.
8) Since the floating deck moves vertically within the range of stroke of the damping supports 64, additional spaces must be secured above and under the cartridge, which increases the size of the CD reproducing apparatus.
9) Since the thickness of the CD reproducing apparatus is dependent on the range of vertical movement of the elevator, the size of the CD reproducing apparatus is increased if the thickness of the elevator driving unit is added,to the range of vertical movement of the elevator.
10) Although the stopping position of the elevator must accurately corresponding to the height of the cartridge, the stopping position often deviates from the correct position due to the inertia of the driving mechanism or external vibrations.
Minidisk cartridge loading mechanisms (MD cartridge loading mechanism) in a first to a seventh aspect of the present invention are intended to solve the problems 1) to 5), and it is therefore an object of the same to provide a MD cartridge loading mechanisms that enable the observaion and identification of MDs stored therein other than a MD loaded on the MD reproducing apparatus, enable the stored MDs to be taken out and changed, have a compact, lightweight construction, and enable the MD reproducing apparatus to be constructed in a comparatively small thickness.
The MD cartridge loading mechanism in the seventh aspect of the present invention are intended to solve the problem 6), and it is therefore an object of the seventh aspect of the present invention to provide a MD cartridge loading mechanism that does not place any restrictions on the position of the MD reproducing apparatus.
A MD cartridge loading mechanism in an eighth aspect of the present invention is intended to solve the problem 5).
MD cartridge loading mechanisms in a ninth to an eleventh aspect of the present invention have been formed by incorporating improvements into the MD cartridge loading mechanisms in the first to the seventh aspect of the present invention.
A cartridge transfer mechanism in a twelfth aspect of the present invention for a MD cartridge loading mechanism is intended to solve the problem 7), and it is therefore an object of the twelfth aspect of the present invention to provide a cartridge transfer mechanism for a MD cartridge loading mechanism, capable of transferring a MD in a plane on a level (height) equal to a level (height) on which the MD is disposed for reproducing operation without entailing interference between the MD and the turntable, and of enabling the MD reproducing apparatus to be formed in a construction having a comparatively small thickness.
A cartridge transfer mechanism in a thirteenth and a seventeenth aspect of the present invention is intended to solve the problem 8), and it is therefore an object of the thirteenth and the seventeenth aspect of the present invention to provide a cartridge transfer mechanism for a small MD cartridge loading mechanism that does not require any spaces above and under the level on which and MD is inserted into the MD reproducing apparatus.
Fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth aspects of the present invention are intended to solve the problem 9), and it is therefore an object of the fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth aspect of the present invention to enable the determination of the height of the MD reproducing apparatus without being affected by the elevator driving mechanism.
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention intended to solve the problem 10).
A MD cartridge loading mechanism in the first aspect of the present invention is provided with a plurality of cartridge insertion slots respectively for a plurality of cartridges, cartridge holders for holding the cartridges inserted therein so that the back end surfaces of the cartridges can be seen through the slots, a cartridge holder storage unit, and a cartridge holder transfer means for transferring a cartridge holder holding a cartridge containng a MD from which information is to be reproduced from the cartridge holder storage unit to a reproducing position.
A MD cartridge loading mechanism in the second aspect of the present invention is provided with a linear cartridge holder transfer means instead of the cartridge holder transfer means of the MD cartridge loading mechanism in the first aspect of the present invention.
A MD cartridge loading mechanism in the fourth aspect of the present invention is provided with an orthogonal cartridge holder transfer means instead of the cartridge holder transfer means of the MD cartridge loading mechanism in the first aspect of the present invention.
MD cartridge loading mechanisms in the third and the fifth aspect of the present invention are provided each with a double-insertion inhibiting plate at each cartridge insertion slot in addition to the means included in the MD cartridge loading mechanisms in the second aspect and the fourth aspect of the present invention.
A MD cartridge loading mechanism in the sixth aspect of the present invention is provided with cartridge holders each provided with a pivot in one corner thereof and a holding pin in another corner thereof instead of the cartridge holders of the MD cartridge loading mechanism in the first aspect of the present invention, and a circular cartridge holder transfer means for supporting each cartridge holder for turning at the holding pin thereof.
A MD cartridge loading mechanism in the seventh aspect of the present invention is provided, instead of the circular cartridge holder transfer means of the MD cartridge loading mechanism in the sixth aspect of the present invention, with an oblique circular cartridge holder transfermeans, and the sensor for reproducing information recorded on a MD moves in an angular position inclined at an angle of 45xc2x0, 135xc2x0, 225xc2x0 or 315xc2x0 relative to the front surface of the MD reproducing apparatus.
A MD cartridge loading mechanism in the eighth aspect of the present invention is provided with cartridge holders each having the shape of a U-shaped frame having neither a top wall or a bottom wall.
MD cartridge loading mechanisms in the ninth to the eleventh aspect of the present invention are provided, in addition to the means included in the MD cartridge loading mechanisms in the first to the seventh aspect of the present invention, with a guide panel provided with a recess.
A cartridge transfer means in the twelfth aspect of the present invention is provided with a floating deck locking means for moving the floating deck away from a cartridge being transferred and for locking the floating deck when transferring the cartridge holder from a standby position to the floating deck by a cartridge holder transfer means.
A cartridge transfer means in the thirteenth aspect of the present invention is provided with a vertical elevator driving means for shifting the reference pin of the floating deck to a level corresponding to the height of a transferred cartridge holder, and an elevator retracting means for retracting the elevator from a position at which the cartridge is supported on the elevator to a position near the inner cartridge after the elevator has been stopped at a height corresponding to an endmost cartridge holder by the vertical elevator driving means and the cartridge has been transferred to the floating deck.
A cartridge transfer means in the fourteenth aspect of the present invention is provided, in the means included in the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, with a step plate for driving the elevator for vertical movement, and a step plate driving system disposed outside the extension of a path along which the elevator is moved vertically.
In the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, damping members or low-friction members are attached to the opposite surfaces of the step plate and the frame.
In the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the step plate is provided with a plurality of recesses, the frame is provided with a fixed projection or a plate spring, and the fixed projection or the plate spring engages the recesses when the elevator is stopped at a plurality of positions, respectively.
In the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the step plate of the elevator retracting means in the thirteenth aspect of the present invention is provided with inclined cam slots each provided with stepped portions each having a triangular cam surface.
In the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the plate cam of the step plate is provided with a protrusion.
As is apparent from the foregoing description, the present invention has the following advantages.
Since the cartridge holders of each of the MD cartridge loading mechanisms in the first to the seventeenth aspect of the present invention do not cover the back end surfaces of the cartridges so that titles of the contents of the cartridges marked on the back end surfaces of the cartridges are exposed, and the cartridge holder storage unit holds the cartridge holders at the standby position, the rear end surfaces of the cartridges held in the cartridge holders can be seen from outside through the cartridge insertion slots.
Since the cartridge holder transfer means, the linear cartridge holder transfer means, the circular cartridge holder transfer means or the oblique circular cartridge holder transfer means transfers only one of the cartridge holders holding the cartridge holders containing MDs from the standby position to the reproducing position, the rest of the cartridges held at the standby position can be taken out or changed while the MD reproducing apparatus is in operation.
Since each of the cartridge holders in the sixth and the seventh aspect of the present invention is supported at opposite sides thereof during transfer and is not supported in a cantilever fashion during turning, the mechanism for supporting the cartridge holder may be of a small construction.
Since the MD cartridge loading mechanism in the seventh aspect of the present invention disposes the cartridge in a position that makes the sensor move at an angle of 45xc2x0 to the front surface of the MD reproducing apparatus, the MD reproducing apparatus may be installed in either a longitudinal position or a transverse position.
Since each of the cartridge holders in the eighth aspect of the present invention does not have any member corresponding to a top plate or a bottom plate, the MD reproducing apparatus can be formed in a construction having a very small thickness.
Each of the guide plates in the ninth to the eleventh aspect of the present invention facilitates the insertion of the cartridge therein.
Since the floating deck locking means in the twelfth aspect of the present invention moves the floating deck from the position where the floating deck is supported by the damping supports in a direction away from the turntable and locks the floating deck, the cartridge insertion position need not be raised when transferring the cartridge onto the turntable and hence the size of the MD reproducing apparatus can be reduced accordingly.
Since the elevator retracting means of the cartridge transfer mechanism in the thirteenth aspect of the present invention is provided with the elevator that moves downward after being loaded with the top cartridge among the stacked cartridges, the cartridge transfer mechanism can be formed in a small construction.
Since the step plate driving mechanism in the fourteenth aspect of the present invention is disposed outside the extension of the path of the vertical movement of the elevator driven by the step plate, the height of the MD reproducing apparatus is dependent only on the renge of vertical movement of the elevator, is not dependent on the height of the elevator driving system and hence the MD reproducing apparatus can be formed in a comparatively small construction.
Since the step plate and the frame in the fifteenth aspect of the present invention are provided with the damping members or the low-friction members on the surfaces thereof facing each other, the step plate and the elevator will not play, comparatively small damping supports may be employed for supporting the floating deck and hence the MD reproducing apparatus can be formed in a comparatively small construction.
Since the step plate in the sixteenth aspect of the present invention can be stopped exactly at the predetermined position by the engagement of the projection formed on the frame or the plate spring attached to the frame, and the recess formed in the step plate, the gradient of the cam of the step plate may be comparatively large, the step plate may be comparatively small and hence the MD reproducing apparatus can be formed in a comparatively small construction.
Since the elevator retracting means of the cartridge transfer mechanism in the seventeenth aspect of the present invention is capable of a function, in addition to that of the same in the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, to retract the elevator by the cam having an appropriate shape for retracting the elevator without requiring any special mechanism for retracting the elevator, the MD reproducing apparatus can be formed in a comparatively small construction.
The protrusion of the cam of the eighteenth aspect of the present invention prevents the dislocation of the step plate from its correct stopping position and hence the step plate can be stopped at its stopping position in a high accuracy.